1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilting inversion exerciser, and more particularly to a tilting inversion exerciser including an adjustable structure or configuration for adjusting the user supporting table to a suitable or selected position relative to the lower or base support or supporting stand automatically and for suitably and safely supporting the user and for giving some security to the user while conducting the inversion exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical inversion suspension exercisers, rotational exercisers, tilting inversion exercisers etc. have been developed and comprise a user supporting table rotatably or pivotally attached to an upper portion of a lower or base support or supporting stand with a pivot axle, and rotatable relative to the base support for conducting or operating various inversion or suspension exercises.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,652 to Teeter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,081,073 to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,167 to Kim, U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,518 to Teeter, U.S. Pat. No. 7,125,372 to Teeter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,374,521 to Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 7,507,192 to Teeter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,544,157 to Teeter et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,867,154 to Teeter et al. disclose several of the typical inversion suspension exercisers each comprising a user supporting table rotatably or pivotally attached to a base support or supporting stand and arranged for allowing the users to pivot or rotate the table relative to the base support, and to do various inversion or suspension exercises.
However, the user has to spend a lot of force and energy to rotate and to hold and maintain the user supporting table at the selected angular position relative to the lower supporting stand, and the user supporting table may not be adjusted relative to the base support according to different sizes or weights or dimensions of the user such that the user may not easily and comfortably actuate or operate the typical inversion suspension exerciser.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,585,264 to Wang et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,625,327 to Teeter et al. disclose the other typical inversion suspension exercisers each also comprising a user supporting table rotatably or pivotally attached to a base support or supporting stand, and an adjustable structure or configuration for adjusting the user supporting table to a suitable or selected position relative to the lower or base support or supporting stand and for allowing the users to easily and comfortably actuate or operate the typical inversion suspension exerciser.
However, the typical inversion suspension exercisers include a complicated adjustable structure or configuration that may not be easily and quickly made or manufactured by the workers, and/or that may include a complicated making or manufacturing procedure, such that the typical inversion suspension exerciser may include a greatly increased manufacturing cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tilting inversion exercisers.